Flor del Desierto
by Lunaykirin
Summary: Adha es como una flor en medio de un oasis del desierto. Altaïr la encuentra, sin saber que terminaria enamorandose locamente de ella. Alt/Adha.


**Disclaimer: **Assassins creed no me pertenece, lastima, de ser así Desmond no saldria de mi cama XD

**Advertencias:** ninguna.

**Estado: **completo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flor del Desierto**

**.**

**.**

En el desierto no había flores.

Ni esas flores amarillas con manchitas verdes de olor dulce de los cactus, ni esos pequeños Nenúfares rosas de agua que solía haber en los oasis, ni siquiera Rosas de Persia en los palmerales.

Y no es que a Altaïr le hubiera importado demasiado esta cuestión en particular nunca antes, pasaba por las rutas de los beduinos y de comercio con rapidez, cabalgando sin cesar de un objetivo a otro, con la rapidez y simpleza de la que solo un perfecto y completo Assassin podía hacer gala, pero aunque se sorprendiera a si mismo encontrándolo ridículo e imposible, absurdo casi… todo eso había cambiado. Oh si, ahí estaba él, el frío e inmisericorde Águila de Masyaf, parado encima de su caballo observando con detenimiento e incredulidad algo que había en el suelo frente a él, medio enterrado entre la arena como una revelación.

Había tenido una misión especialmente dura en Damasco, teniendo que matar a mas de un objetivo, sin contar la ayuda a los estúpidos e inútiles informantes de la Hermandad, en su opinión cada día mas incompetentes, haciendo mas duro su ya de por si complicado trabajo. Lo cumplió a la perfección, como siempre, no esperaba que hubiera sido diferente, mentiría si lo dijera.

Ahora estaba se encontraba a medio camino de Masyaf, en medio de la ruta que llevaba al desfiladero de las montañas donde se encontraba el único lugar que podía llamar hogar cuando lo vio, mejor dicho, la vio. No era muy grande, ni tampoco especialmente vistosa; pero Altaïr con su poca experiencia en esos asuntos que siempre le había resultado desconocidos tal y como le habían enseñado que debía ser, la encontró hermosa.

Bajó del caballo pasando su pierna derecha sobre la silla y apoyándose sobre el estribo, dándole unas palmaditas en el cuello a su cansado caballo, de un marrón terroso claro, sin apartar su mirada de la pequeña pero extraña y hermosa flor que había llamado su atención por lo raro, no solo raro, rarísimo de su ubicación, ahí sola en medio de la arena, en medio de la nada…

Era una flor pequeña, de seis pétalos blancos grandes y entrelazados entre ellos, con una diminuta bolita naranja en el centro, de la que salían varios pequeños palitos finos y blancos con un puntito amarillo en la parte superior; así que Altaïr asintió para si mismo con decisión aun sin saber muy bien porque, y avanzó hasta llegar frente a la flor agachándose hasta quedar acuclillado, decidiendo si valía la pena arrancarla o no… pero con un repentino impulso finalmente extendió la mano y la cogió, arrancándola de la arena y sosteniéndola entre sus dedos, observándola de cerca con mas detenimiento.

No se había equivocado al pensar que era bonita. Lo era.

Era pequeña y sencilla, blanca y limpia, y tenía un aroma suave y fresco.

Cerró los ojos suspirando al entender ahora con claridad porque había sentido el impulso de recogerla; le había recordado a ella…

_Suspiró pensando que si de toda la fortaleza había un lugar donde encontraría tranquilidad, serían los jardines, así que bajó las escaleras a paso rápido esperando que no hubiera nadie en el lugar, ya que era media tarde y el sol casi había caído en el horizonte, por lo que las chicas seguramente se habían ido ya a sus quehaceres o a sus casas con sus familias; por lo que seguramente estaría tranquilo allí._

_Tal y como esperaba el lugar se encontraba vacío, así que bajó los escalones de mármol rodeando la fuente de agua y los abetos para sentarse en el muro de piedra en el que le gustaba reposar mientras perdía sus ojos dorados en la clara y cristalina agua del lago a los pies de la montaña, y se dirigió allí, encontrándose con que no estaba realmente solo en el lugar._

_Hubiera suspirado irritado, pero no tuvo ocasión de hacerlo, ya que algo robo totalmente su atención atrayendo sus ojos miel claro completamente, hipnotizándolo como en un hechizo._

_Pero no era ningún hechizo, no era una brujería… era real, y estaba ahí frente a él._

_Una joven estaba arrodillada en el suelo, trenzando su largo cabello negro con dedicación, sin notar la presencia de Altaïr hasta que estuvo a menos de dos pasos de distancia de ella. La chica entonces reparó en que no estaba sola y se sobresaltó, levantándose súbitamente dejando la trenza a medio hacer, retrocediendo instintivamente por el susto… tragó saliva al ver que el hombre frente a ella no parecía tener intenciones hostiles, y desfrunció un poco el ceño asustada, desandando los pasos que había retrocedido._

−_Hola… –murmuró la joven, sin dejar de mirarlo –la paz sea contigo…_

_Se notaba que aun estaba algo atemorizada, sin embargo se mantuvo firme y amable, esperando la respuesta de Altaïr, que se había quedado de piedra._

_En su vida había visto una mujer como ella…_

_Era hermosa, de aspecto extrañamente exótico, con sus grandes ojos negros brillando a la luz del atardecer y su largo cabello a medio trenzar cayendo sobre su espalda hasta la cintura, donde un cinturón de perlas adornaba el vestido blanco anaranjado que llevaba. Su piel extrañamente clara para ser alguien de Tierra Santa se tiño de rojo pálido al ver que él la estaba examinando, cosa que hizo que apartara la mirada, haciendo que Altaïr finalmente saliera de su trance._

_Movió la cabeza a ambos lados para despejarse, sintiéndose estúpidamente fascinado, frunciendo el ceño ante esa idea._

−_Y contigo –respondió finalmente Altaïr recordando el saludo de la joven –eres nueva por aquí –afirmó Altaïr –no te había visto antes…_

_Ella asintió, confirmándolo._

−_He llegado hoy –respondió suavemente, con su voz tranquila y melodiosa que parecía hipnotizarle –el maestro Al Mualim hizo que me trajeran desde el sur, donde he vivido hasta ahora._

_Altaïr simplemente asintió, ignorando que podía querer Al Mualim de la chica… sin saber que más tarde lamentaría el interés de su maestro en ella. Ahora solo sabía que se alegraba de que se hubiera fijado en ella… porque de otro modo no habría llegado a conocerla._

_Avanzó, sin decir palabra, así que ella lo hizo por él, rompiendo el silencio._

−_Soy Adha –se presentó ella con una sonrisa fugaz y nerviosa –eres el primero con quien hablo aquí…_

−_Altaïr –dijo él sin añadir nada, sin saber si sentirse confuso por su agradecimiento o de otra manera._

_Ella sonrió mas ampliamente, dejándole anonadado, aunque no lo demostrara en ningún momento, su corazón latía acelerado y en rebeldía hacia las palabras de sobriedad de su maestro._

_Tenía una sonrisa tan dulce y calida… jamás le había sonreído de esa manera, nadie que el pudiera recordar… nunca._

−_Aguila en vuelo… –repitió ella sin perder su sonrisa –hermoso nombre Altaïr, siempre me dijeron que cuando…_

_Sin embargo se interrumpió a si misma cuando ambos escucharon unos ruidos procedentes del castillo y que se acercaban con rapidez, mostrando a varias de las mujeres que bajaron con paso rápido las escaleras en dirección hacia ellos irritando a Altaïr y sorprendiendo a Adha, a quien claramente habían ido a buscar con algún propósito de Al Mualim seguramente._

− _¡Adha, debemos irnos! –exclamó una de las chicas − ¡el Gran Maestre desea veros ahora!_

_Entonces haciendo una reverencia a Altaïr, tomaron a Adha de la mano y empezaron a alejarse, llevándosela con ellas, sin embargo ella se volvió hacia él antes de perderse escaleras arriba, y Altaïr entendió claramente las palabras que ella susurró para que las chicas no la oyeran, cosa no muy complicada con el parloteo que llevaban._

− "_Gracias" –había dicho ella sin realmente saber que era él quien debía agradecérselo a ella._

Asintió, decidiendo que guardaría esa flor para ella.

Con la decisión tan clara en su mente y en su corazón, Altaïr dio media vuelta y subió al caballo, echando a cabalgar destino a Masyaf, ahora sin volverse a mirar el pasado, pues todo lo que le esperaba estaba hacia delante, en el horizonte, su futuro con ella y la vida que tendrían juntos el y ella…

Adha, su Adha.

La única que le había robado su hasta entonces frío y solitario corazón.

Cabalgó durante horas sin descanso, sin detenerse a comer o a dormir, deseando cruzar las puertas de piedra lo antes posible, deseando entrar en el castillo, cruzar las salas y bajar las escaleras, correr hacia ella y rodearla entre sus brazos mientras ella le abrazaba y susurraba su nombre tan suave y calido como ella solo sabía hacerlo, derritiendo la soledad y brillando como un sol para él. Su sol, su rayo de esperanza de otra vida, de poder amarla para siempre y no querer más que su amor.

Era el alba cuando cruzó las puertas de Masyaf, con las primeras luces pálidas y brillantes asomando tímidamente en el horizonte, pero ni aún así detuvo sus pasos, corriendo colina arriba cabalgando sin cesar, espoleando al agotado caballo por las calles de la ciudad, subiendo finalmente la tan conocida cuesta de la fortaleza, territorio de la Hermandad y entrando en su hogar.

Cruzó las puertas de madera sin molestarse en ir a ver al Maestro Al Mualim, ahora solo lo importaba una cosa, ella.

Corrió escaleras abajo, atravesando los jardines…

−Adha –dijo Altaïr sencillamente, abrazándola.

Ella rió entre sus brazos, rodeando su cuello, apoyando y recostando su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amor, que no dejaba de sostenerla entre sus brazos como si la necesitara para respirar.

−Altaïr –dijo ella riendo suavemente –has regresado pronto… no te esperaba hasta dentro de dos días… ¿Qué ha pasado?

Finalmente Altaïr se separó lo justo para que sus ojos se encontraran, negro y dorado, como el cielo nocturno y el sol se encontraban al alba…

−No importa –desvió él –ahora estoy aquí, contigo…

Y sin más, la besó.

Unió sus labios suavemente al principio, a pesar de su desesperación, dejando que el beso lo dominara y se volviera salvaje sin darse cuenta de cómo, recorriendo sus labios calidos y suaves con su lengua, danzando con ella en una lucha por dominar el beso que ella permitió que el ganara, dejándose dominar suspirando entre sus labios, mientras él devoraba su boca y recorría su espalda con las manos, aferrando su cintura para atraerla hacia él…

Entonces, sin que ella se diera cuenta, él sacó la pequeña flor de su brazal agradeciendo a los Dioses que no se hubiera estropeado con el largo viaje, y la puso entre sus cabellos, enredándola en la negra cascada que caía sobre los hombros de la joven contrastando su oscuro cabello con el pálido blanco de la florecilla, jugando en una perfecta armonía.

Ella observó la pequeña flor en su pelo, sonriendo tiernamente al ver lo que el Assassin había hecho por ella, sorprendida por el gesto.

− ¿Y esta flor? –dijo ella alegremente − ¿dónde la has encontrado? no es habitual de estas tierras…

El asintió, entendiendo que seguramente ella sabía de que flor se trataba.

−Estaba en el desierto –dijo él, aun abrazándola –quería que la tuvieras.

Ella sonrió más ampliamente, recostándose sobre él, que la meció tiernamente entre sus brazos, apoyando su cabeza sobre la de ella, cerrando los ojos y sintiéndose en paz con la vida desde hace mucho tiempo.

− ¿Sabes? Si algo agradezco a los Dioses cada día, mi amor –dijo Adha también con los ojos cerrados –es que Al Mualim mandara traerme a este lugar, ya que eso me ha llevado a ti…

Altaïr se separó de ella un poco y alzó el mentón de la joven para mirarla a los ojos.

Quería decir te quiero, quería decir te amo, quería decirle cuanto la amaba y significaba para él… pero las palabras no salían de sus labios, muriendo en su garganta como si quemaran, a pesar de que el que moría de amor por dentro era él, amándola mas que a su propia vida y a su razón, como el aire que respiraba.

Sin embargo ella lo sabía.

Y no hacían falta palabras, porque su amor estaba ahí, no hacía falta que lo dijeran en voz alta.

− ¿Entramos? –dijo finalmente Altaïr, tomando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos.

Ella sonrió, asintiendo.

−Entremos –respondió ella sin dejar de sonreír.

Y sin saber que les depararía el futuro entraron el la fortaleza, la flor y el águila, esperando vivir siempre como hasta ahora… la vida era perfecta así…

Y ellos lo sabían.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N − ¿Qué hago yo escribiendo un Altaïr/Adha? os preguntareis…**

**Sere sincera…**

**Adha es un personaje que ha llegado a gustarme mucho, increíblemente mucho mas de lo que yo imaginaba (salvando sus errores) pero de hecho creo que si ella no hubiera muerto, Altaïr hubiera estado con ella, dado que ella fue su primer amor (como Cristina para Ezio) aunque mas adelante se enamorara de María (como Ezio de Sofia)**

**¿Qué si me gusta mas AltAdha que AltMar? ….. ahora no puedo responder a eso, pero tiempo al tiempo; sea como sea, no voy a dejar de escribir Altaïr/María.**

**Lo que si SE de fijo es que de ahora en adelante voy a escribir mucho mas Altaïr/Adha, porque si, me he enamorado de esta pareja.**

**¿me dejais vuestra opinión? Me encantara leerlas! Ya sabeis que hacer XD**


End file.
